Lower urinary tract dysfunction, such as an inability to control urinary function, may afflict people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the urinary tract cooperate to collect, store and release urine. A variety of patient conditions may compromise urinary tract performance and contribute to incontinence. Many of the disorders may be associated with nerve damage due to pregnancy and vaginal childbirth, aging, or illness. Example lower urinary tract dysfunctions include, for example, urgency and frequency disorders, urge incontinence, stress incontinence, and urinary retention disorders. Urgency and frequency disorders may involve the feeling of impending urination without the actual voiding of urine. Retention and voiding dysfunctions, for example, may involve the loss of urine and be at least partially attributable to injury or disease (e.g., a spinal cord injury). Some patients suffering from injury or disease that affects bladder function may not be able to void or have reduced levels of sensation when the bladder is full. These conditions may result in kidney damage and other complications.